Eustass papa kidd
by Abiss672
Summary: Etre père n'est pas chose facile. Heureusement qu'il existe certaines personnes pour vous remonter le moral. OS Modern AU Eustass/Trafalgar.


**Eustass papa kid**

-Papa on va être en retard pour les maths ! Hurla la petite tête rousse devant la porte d'entrée, son gros cartable sur le dos.

Le père ronchonna une fois de plus, engloutit son café en une gorgée, fourra un croissant dans sa bouche et prit les clés de la voiture. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers de l'appartement et arrivèrent en quelques secondes dans le garage. L'enfant sauta sur la banquette arrière du vieux SUV de son père et alluma sa console. Des bruits d'épées s'entrechoquant et d'hommes massacrés s'échappèrent de l'appareil.

Eustass manqua de s'étouffer alors qu'il avalait le dernier morceau de croissant. Il mit le contact et… La voiture ne démarra pas. Il réessaya en forçant un peu. Toujours rien. Cette maudite voiture refusait de démarrer. Il soupira. Il sentit une migraine arriver alors que son désespoir se mélangeait aux sons beaucoup trop forts et insupportables de la console de jeux. Il faillit perdre son calme mais inspira profondément. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait oublié de mettre du déodorant et qu'il puait la transpiration. Il se retourna avec force vers son fils.

-On va à pied. Dit-il brutalement, ne laissant pas à son fils le temps de protester.

Il sortit de la voiture comme un animal sauvage, ouvrit la portière arrière, s'empara du sac de son fil, le mit sur son dos, s'empara de son fils, referma la portière, verrouilla la voiture et sortit du garage en trombe.

Il fut surpris par un torrent de pluie qui s'abattit sur son crâne rouge. L'enfant voulu protester mais s'avisa très tôt quand il aperçu le regard noir de son père. Il se contenta de mettre sa capuche. Eustass prit la main de son fils délicatement mais fermement et l'entraîna en courant vers le boulevard.

Leur course dura plus d'un quart d'heure. Il en fallait à peine 5 en voiture. Ils étaient trempés, fatigués. Lundi de merde.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'établissement scolaire. Eustass ne prêta pas attention et traversa la rue, cherchant à fuir le plus vite possible cette satanée pluie.

Son corps manqua un battement quand il vit une magnifique berline noire foncer vers eux et piler au dernier moment. Eustass serra la mâchoire quand il reconnut la voiture. L'envie de dresser son majeur le démangea. Il se contenta de traverser et de s'engouffrer dans le hall d'accueil. Il scruta sa montre : 7h58. Plus que 2 minutes.

-C'est quoi ton cours ? Demanda précipitamment Kidd à son fils trempé et essoufflé.

-Français. Dit-il entre deux gorgées d'une canette de jus de pomme qu'il avait sortit de nulle part.

Kidd courut vers le « hall des langues » de l'école. Cette fichue école primaire se prenait pour une putain d'université du futur. A son époque chaque classe avait sa propre salle et c'est les profs qui se bougeaient le cul pour changer de cours.

Il arriva devant la salle de français. Bizarrement le hall était vide. Il se retourna vers son fils et le questionna du regard. Ce dernier avala une gorgée de son jus de pomme.

-Ah non c'est mathématique ! Fit-il d'une voix enjouée. Il aimait les maths.

Kidd crut mourir sur place. Il regarda sa montre : 8h01. Et merde. Il voulu se fracasser le crâne contre le mur.

Il repartit en courant à travers les couloirs, suivis de son fils dont l'énorme sac sursautait à chacune de ses foulées.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la bonne porte. Avec seulement 3 minutes de retards.

L'institutrice lança un regard désapprobateur à Kidd. Peut être parce qu'ils étaient en retard. Ou peut-être parce qu'ils étaient trempés. Ou peut être parce que son fils était en train de boire et aurait surement envie de pisser dans une heure. Bof, c'était plus son problème.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux trempés de son fils qui partit en courant rejoindre ses amis dans la salle. Et même pas un merci. Ingrat.

Il se retourna, prêt à partir. La journée avait à peine commencée qu'il était déjà crevé. Heureusement, devant lui se trouvait les fesses d'un magnifique chirurgien brun. Il courut dans le couloir désert pour rejoindre l'homme et glissa sa main sur les fesses fermes du médecin.

-La prochaine fois je te roule dessus Eustass.


End file.
